In the construction of electronic component devices, such as computers, computer monitors, and the like, it is frequently required to have electrical connectors which are accessible from the outside of the case. It is known in the art to attach such connectors to a body subpanel, sometimes a recessed body panel, such that such body panel can be constructed as a separate subcomponent which is affixed to the case during the final assembly thereof. In the prior art, it has frequently been difficult to align such subpanel to the rest of the case such that the subpanel aligns nicely with the surrounding case. A poorly aligned subpanel has often been the result.
In an effort to better cosmetically align such case subpanels in an aperture in the case provided therefore, it has been the practice to try to more precisely manufacture the parts such that they fit together with greater precision. However, such precision manufacturing can be quite expensive and, indeed, there are limits to how precisely and reliably plastic parts can be manufactured. Therefore, while significant expense has been incurred in an effort to solve this problem, a reliable and inexpensive solution has thus far evaded practitioners in the field.
While it would be desirable to have an inexpensive and reliable method and/or apparatus for affixing a body subpanel, or the like, within an aperture provided therefore such that such subpanel is nicely aligned and centered within the aperture, no such method and/or apparatus has existed in the prior art.